


Трудности перевода

by metallzton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, insecure!Yuuri, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallzton/pseuds/metallzton
Summary: “Фото на память? Конечно!” – написано на запястье Юри.“Почему ты здесь?” – слова на запястье Виктора Никифорова.





	1. Слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost In Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430319) by [cherri_cola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola). 



Виктор смотрит на свое запястье, где чернеют слова его родственной души, делающие его жизнь легче. Ему уже двадцать семь, но он не беспокоится, что еще не услышал их. Он прячет все сомнения в своем катании и следит, чтобы никто другой не увидел его надпись. Не узнал фразу, что выгравирована на его коже. Она только для него и ни для кого больше. 

Яков разглагольствует о том, что и как надо делать Виктору и Юре. Но Виктор пропускает все мимо ушей, погрузившись в воспоминания о том, как, однажды проснувшись среди ночи, он увидел покрасневшую кожу вокруг тех слов. Вспоминает все те моменты, когда из-за внезапного неприятного чувства в груди он падал, неудачно приземлившись после прыжка. Виктор знал, что это чувства его соулмейта, который не мог с чем-то справиться. Но с чем именно, Виктор никогда не мог понять. 

 

Фраза на запястье заставляет Юри Кацуки волноваться с тех самых пор, как только она появилась. Его расстраивает, что человек, ни разу не видевшийся с ним, знает его первые слова при их встрече. Он пытался стереть их множество раз, они дразнят его, и Юри ненавидит их. Его отвращает само существование соулмейтов, но одновременно с этим он знает, что любил бы свою родственную душу до конца дней. 

Юри не понимает причин своей ненависти, не понимает, почему его так бесит, что Юко встретила Такеши в старших классах. Его раздражает, что Минако встретила своего соулмейта в студии и рассказы обо всем этом. Юри двадцать четыре года, и он до сих пор не повстречал свою родственную душу. Он ощущает совершенную безнадежность и беспомощность, он дезориентирован. Единственное, что помогает собраться с мыслями – это фигурное катание, только оно приносит ему успокоение.

***

_Фото на память? Конечно!_ – написано на запястье Юри Кацуки. Эти слова мучают его уже десять лет, и люди постоянно спрашивают, встретил ли он уже своего соулмейта. Он всегда старался избегать этой темы, разговоры об этом заставляли Юри ужасно переживать и нервничать. А мама вечно спрашивает, не повстречал ли он уже родственную душу, ему в ответ остается только качать головой и улыбаясь отвечать: «Нет пока». Это уже превратилось в рутину.

Юри нравится тренироваться в Детройте. Дома, где все знакомые ходили вокруг со своими соулмейтами, было не так. Они лишь напоминали ему о его одиночестве, но в Детройте оно не чувствовалось так остро, да и не так много здесь было людей, уже встретивших родственную душу. И не так много тех, кто приставал с расспросами, Юри почти забыл слова на своей коже. Но они еще чувствуются тяжким грузом на его плечах. 

 

_Почему ты здесь?_ – чернеет на запястье Виктора, для него эти слова несли негативный оттенок с самого их появления около десяти лет назад, когда ему было семнадцать. Все время до этого он боялся, что будет всегда один и умрет в одиночестве. Видеть слова на запястьях других людей было физически больно. А потом он познакомился с Юрой. 

Слова на запястье мальчика были испещрены шрамами, подобное встречалось редко и значило только одно: твоя родственная душа мертва. У Юры никогда никого не будет, ему было предназначено остаться в одиночестве. Впервые Виктор повстречался с ним на соревнованиях. Вид шрамов на коже Плисецкого отдался болью в груди, у самого же Виктора в то время запястье было чистым. А потом Юра тоже начал тренироваться у Якова, и они успели сильно сдружиться. 

Во время одной из тренировок Виктор почувствовал болезненное жжение в области запястья. На коже начали проявляться слова, и он показал их находящемуся рядом Плисецкому. Увидев появляющиеся в глазах Юры слезы, Виктор ощутил ужасное, неприятное чувство, но Плисецкий лишь сказал, что ему все равно. Он рад тому, что Виктор не закончит, как он сам, обреченным на одиночество. Ведь худшей вещью было то, что кто-то в этом мире мог быть _одинок_.

***

На Гран При Юри не выдерживает давления, своих эмоций, всего, что переполняло его во время выступления. Ему хочется кричать и плакать, он сбегает в туалет и запирается в одной из кабинок. Ничего хорошего его здесь не ждет, он хуже всех остальных фигуристов и не достоин выступать на одном льду с Виктором.

Проведя пальцем по номеру мамы, он с трудом заставляет себя сказать ей хоть что-нибудь. И, как только он вешает трубку, кто-то с силой ударяет по двери кабинки. Юри больше не может, не в силах терпеть. Открыв дверь, он сталкивается лицом к лицу с Юрием Плисецким. Слова застревают у Юри в горле, а из глаз начинают катиться слезы, когда, отвернувшись, он уходит из туалета. 

 

Позже, уже идя к выходу из здания, он видит Виктора с Юрием, которые обсуждают короткую программу последнего. Юри уже не слышит слов своего тренера, он не может отвести глаз от Виктора. Как же ему хочется стать достойным того, чтобы кататься с этим русским фигуристом на одном льду, кататься вместе с ним, говорить, стать ему равным. 

И тут Виктор замечает его взгляд и улыбается. Юри чувствует, как его лицо краснеет, становится невозможно вдохнуть, а сердце пропускает удар. 

\- _Фото на память? Конечно!_ – произносит Виктор, и Юри замирает на мгновение, не в силах пошевелиться. Эти слова, он знает их. Такого не может быть, это невозможно! На секунду ему хочется проверить свое запястье, но он итак знает их наизусть, эта фраза навсегда засела в его голове. И все, что Юри способен сделать – это развернуться и пойти прямо к выходу. Он игнорирует спрашивающего о чем-то репортера. Он просто идет, ему нужно на воздух, ему нужно домой. Он хочет забыть о катании хотя бы на некоторое время.

 

Виктор смотрел, как Юри, отвернувшись, уходит прочь, и чувствовал нечто, похожее на грусть. Он не понимал отчего, он даже не знал этого Юри Кацуки, но японец показался ему интересным. К собственному удивлению Виктор был полностью поглощен его хореографией и музыкой во время короткой программы, и был готов оспорить многие моменты, за которые судьи вычли баллы. Выступление Юри затронуло что-то внутри Виктора, прошлось электричеством по нервам и поглотило его. Ему понравилось все в этом выступлении, однако он не был удивлен, увидев имя Юри на последнем месте, тогда его это не волновало.

 

Виктор дремал дома на диване, когда телефон завибрировал на кофейном столике, стоящем рядом. Он проигнорировал оповещение, не желая отвечать. Но внезапно навалившийся на него всем телом Маккачин оборвал все попытки спать дальше. С трудом разлепив глаза, Виктор зашарил рукой по столику в поисках телефона. Сообщение оказалось от Якова, приславшего ссылку на видео, и он практически скинул с себя Маккачина, увидев название.

_Юри Кацуки исполняет Stay Close To Me Виктора Никифорова._

***

Виктор видит многое в видео, замечает, что катание Юри практически идеальное. Да, есть несколько незначительных ошибок, но в основном в прыжках. Виктор невероятно удивлен тем, что кто-то решил повторить его выступление. И это делает его таким счастливым, что он кидается искать билеты в Японию, находя вместе с тем информацию о том, что семья Юри владеет домом c купальней на горячих источниках в Хасецу.

Забронировав билеты на завтрашний день, он собирает вещи и чувствует такое воодушевление, какое не ощущал с тех пор, как впервые встал на лед. 

 

Снаружи дома раздаются крики, а потом кто-то с невероятным шумом несется по дому. Хихикнув, Виктор опускается в горячую воду. Ворвавшийся в купальню Юри выглядит так, словно все происходящее кажется ему невероятным сном, и Виктор не сдерживает тихий смех. 

\- В-Виктор… - ошарашенно произносит японец, однако к следующей его фразе он оказывается не готов.

_\- Почему ты здесь?_

Эти слова почти одолевают Виктора, он трясет головой, почему вообще они, будучи произнесенными Юри Кацуки, должны что-то для него значить? Он слышит их не в первый раз, Никифоров любит удивлять людей, так что эту фразу кто-нибудь частенько говорил ему. Поэтому Виктор лишь улыбается и произносит:

\- Я буду твоим тренером, и ты победишь на Гран При.

 

Юри загорается, когда Виктор встает из воды и протягивает руку. Отвернувшись, он прячет горящее от смущения лицо и желает оказаться подальше отсюда, ведь _его соулмейт_ стоит прямо перед ним, голый, и предлагает себя в качестве тренера. Его соулмейт – это Виктор Никифоров, никто другой не предлагал ему сфотографироваться на память, никто другой не улыбался ему так. 

Юри вновь поворачивается к Виктору и смотрит на слова, чернеющие на чужом запястье. Тот сразу же прячет их от взора Юри, но он успевает увидеть. И он только что сказал эту самую фразу. Не произнося ни слова, Юри убегает обратно в дом. Для него это слишком.


	2. Сомнения

Виктор не кинулся следом за Юри, оставшись в купальне. Даже мельком увидеть запястье японца было невозможно. Погрузившись в воду практически полностью, он пускал пузыри и вспоминал все их с Юри встречи. Они ведь ни разу толком и не говорили друг с другом, только иногда махали рукой в качестве приветствия.

Так почему тогда Юри так странно ведет себя? Ему в голову не приходило ничего, что объясняло бы поведение японца. Вот сам он здесь только потому, что хочет тренировать Юри. Виктору он нравится, и на этом все. Нет никаких других причин, определенно нет.

 

Юри окончательно приходит в себя только после того, как, разложив по ванным комнатам халаты и полотенца, прячется в своей комнате. Ему тяжело дышать, все мысли лишь о том, что Виктор Никифоров _его_ родственная душа. Он не достоин, не заслуживает этого человека, не заслуживает своего идола, вдохновляющего его всегда, являющегося для него всем. Виктор не предназначен ему, он предназначен другому, кому-то, кто лучше Юри, не такой неуклюжий, как он, кто не боится правды и не бежит от проблем. 

Юри хочет быть всем, чего желает Виктор, всем, в чем он нуждается, но Юри никогда таким не станет. Для него Виктор всегда был тем, на кого он мог лишь смотреть, и с кем никогда не смел заговорить. Тряхнув головой в попытке привести мысли в порядок, он решает спуститься вниз.

Его взгляд сразу же натыкается на спящего на первом этаже Виктора, один вид которого вызывает у Юри улыбку. В груди разливается приятное тепло, и то, что мужчина во все обнимает Маккачина, делает Юри очень счастливым. Пусть даже он и не заслуживает его. 

-Почему он спит в гостиничном халате?! – шипит на Юри внезапно появившаяся Минако, заставляя отвлечься от Виктора.

-Ну… После горячих источников он поужинал и уснул.

-Он устроил в России большой переполох, Юри. Говорят, что он отказался от участия в новом сезоне, чтобы тренировать тебя. Также говорят, что, когда он увидел то видео с тобой, на него снизошло вдохновение. Он приехал из-за тебя, Юри, он выбрал _тебя._

У него нет даже шанса ответить что-либо, потому что в ту же минуту просыпается Виктор, одной рукой он прижимает Маккачина к груди, а другой трет глаза. Юри вновь замечает слова на его руке. 

-Есть хочу, - бормочет Виктор, и Кацуки невероятно удивлен, что тот все еще голоден. 

-Он до сих пор голодный... – начинает Минако, но Юри прерывает ее.

-В-Виктор, что бы тебе хотелось поесть? – скороговоркой говорит он, пытаясь одновременно осознать, что кто-то ради него мог покинуть родную страну. Нет, он определенно не способен побудить кого-то на подобное одним своим выступлением.

-Как твой тренер, я хотел бы попробовать твое любимое блюдо, Юри!

***

Виктор долго не может заснуть и решает пойти к Кацуки.

-Юри… Давай спать вместе, - предлагает Виктор, постучав в дверь. Маккачин сидит рядом с ним, виляя хвостом. 

-Нет! – категорично раздается из комнаты в ответ.

-Ну пожалуйста, поросеночек! – он стучит вновь и пытается войти в комнату, но Юри с силой налегает на дверь с другой стороны. Виктор кидает недовольный и несколько расстроенный взгляд на препятствие и опускается на пол, опираясь спиной о дверь. Он терпеть не может спать один в чужой стране, предпочитая ночевать с кем-то знакомым в одной комнате. 

Юри слышит, как Виктор садится на пол в коридоре, и с трудом дотянувшись до стула, подпирает им ручку двери. Затем кидается к постерам, висящим по всем углам, срывает их, запихивая в коробку,которую прячет потом в шкафу. Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее. Теперь, когда он знает, кто его соулмейт, ему невыносимо сложно отказываться от его общества. Ведь Виктор так близко, всего лишь по ту сторону двери. 

И он открывает ее - не ожидавший этого Виктор падает, не удержав равновесия. 

-Юри! – этот невыносимый русский улыбаясь смотрит на него снизу-вверх, и у Юри все сжимается в груди от его улыбки. А потом его резко тянут за руку, и, вскрикнув, Юри тоже оказывается на полу. Они лежат рядом друг с другом, и Маккачин укладывается у их ног. 

-Почему ты приехал в Японию?

Виктор разворачивается лицом к Юри, который не отрывает взгляда от потолка. Голос японца прозвучал так серьезно, что он не знает, как ответить.

-Потому что ты удивил меня, Юри.

-Я… Я не заслуживаю тебя, - он практически шепчет, и Виктор с трудом разбирает, что он сказал. 

-Что ты имеешь ввиду?

-Э…Эм…нет, нет, ничего, забудь, - улыбается Юри, махнув рукой. Виктор сразу же замечает повязку на его запястье, и почему-то он уверен, что Кацуки начал носить ее совсем недавно.

-Юри… Могу я взглянуть на твою руку? – и это звучит не как вопрос.

Юри крайне неохотно протягивает ему руку, это конец. Он не хочет, чтобы Виктор увидел, он только расстроится. Виктор не для него, удел Юри – это смотреть его выступления по телевизору или за ограждением, а не быть рядом с ним. 

-Ты… Ты мой… - пытается произнести Юри, и, заметив слезы в глазах Виктора, замирает в удивлении. Почему он плачет? 

-И ты не сказал мне? 

Юри трясет головой в ответ. 

-Как я мог? Лишь расстроил бы тебя. 

-Нет, нет… Конечно же нет! Нет ничего счастливее, чем быть _твоим_ соулмейтом, Юри, - Виктор смотрит на него так, что Юри не может больше сдерживать свои мысли и чувства.

\- Нет, нет, ты ошибаешься, - взволнованно отрицает он, принимая сидячее положение. – Это не так, я тебя не достоин, я недостаточно хорош.

Юри кажется, что он начинает задыхаться. Он не предполагал, что вообще может случиться то, что происходит сейчас. Что Виктор увидит его таким, увидит всего его сомнения. Представить себе не мог, что Виктор увидит его плачущим и безнадежно теряющим контроль.

-Хватит, - Голос Виктора подобен льду, и Юри наконец поднимает взгляд на него. И с удивлением замечает, что его держат за руку. Он даже не заметил, когда Виктор успел переплести их пальцы. 

-Н-но…

- _Хватит,_ \- Юри не силах произнести что либо, щеки опаляет жаром, когда Виктор придвигается вплотную к нему. Юри замирает и чувствует некую пустоту, когда Виктор отпускает его руку. 

Однако через мгновение теплые пальцы касаются его щек, стирая слезы. 

-Ты более чем хорош для меня, Юри, - и ему хочется кричать, что это не правда, что Виктор ошибается, ему никогда не заслужить такого, как он.

-И всегда будешь таким, - добавляет Виктор и касается губами его щек, на которых еще не высохли окончательно слезы, скользит вдоль линии челюсти и наконец целует его. Утешающе и не спеша.

Юри чувствует привкус саке и мяты, и ему кажется, что их губы идеально подходят друг другу. Ощущать поцелуй Виктора невероятно приятно и тепло, вспоминаются зимы, проведенные у камина вместе с семьей и друзьями, катания на льду, в голове проносится все, что так ему дорого. Он не отвечает на поцелуй, но улыбается, когда Виктор отступает. 

Теперь Юри знает, что все будет хорошо, ведь они были созданы друг для друга, и этого не изменить. Он все еще боится, что Виктор найдет кого-нибудь еще, но он вообще постоянно о чем-то волнуется, и частенько из-за пустяков. 

Юри встает с пола и идет к своей кровати, Виктор следует за ним. Он ложится и улыбается, чувствуя, как Виктор прижимается к нему со спины и крепко обнимает. Юри чувствует себя в безопасности, а все его сомнения и беспокойства исчезают. Он готов провести так хоть целую вечность, и он определенно не хочет менять что-либо. 

_Мы со всем справимся._


End file.
